A nonvolatile semiconductor memory device includes a memory cell region and a peripheral region disposed at a periphery of the memory cell region. Data information can be stored in the memory cell region. On the other hand, a control circuit for driving the memory cells provided in the memory cell region etc. are provided in the peripheral region.
Elements such as a resistance element and a capacitor may be incorporated into such a circuit. In the nonvolatile semiconductor memory device, layers, electrodes, etc. formed in the memory cell region may be diverted when elements are formed in the peripheral region.